The present invention relates in general to a shampooing apparatus and pertains more particularly, to a portable, lightweight, hand-held shampooing device. The device of this invention provides for automatic shampooing, automatic rinsing and automatic conditioning.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, a portable, lightweight, hand-held, shampooing apparatus operated by a user to provide for substantially automatic shampooing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shampooing device that provides for a pulsating stream of liquid in combination with the injection of a shampoo, conditioner, or other soluble material into the stream of liquid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved shampooing apparatus in which the shampoo, conditioner or the like, is injected into the water or other liquid stream just before the pulsator so as to provide a mixing action.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shampooing apparatus which is adapted to receive capsules of shampoo, conditioner or the like and which is operated from a conventional inlet water line. The inlet water force provides the dual function of injection of the shampoo, conditioner or the like, and also provides the pulsating action as to be described in more detail hereinafter.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved shampooing apparatus that is extremely easy to operate, requires substantially no maintenance, can be constructed relatively inexpensively, and which can be operated by persons of virtually any age.